


In Between

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: AU, I don't know which tags to use, M/M, Romance, They work in an office, they're also both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin hates office parties, but maybe this time something good will come out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

_His own breathing was loud in his ears as he tried to pick up any sound, any sign of their enemies, but it was quiet on the streets, even in these suburbs. The head of their clan had insisted on attacking at midnight, for reasons that were unclear to everyone, although a couple of clan members had rolled their eyes and whispered something about a flair for the dramatic. Changmin had been one of them, which was why he was moving now, right after sunset._

_It wasn’t like they could kick him out for starting slightly earlier, he was doing his job after all -checking the terrain for possible complications, making last minute changes to the plan - and he was certainly doing it a lot better than the asshole in charge. Right now was the time to move, as there were not a lot of people on the streets, most of them away, eating dinner or having a social life. Changmin smirked and sidled forward, distracted for only a slight moment by the purple streaks in the sky above the city. He raised his eyebrows, minimally impressed, before focusing on the task at hand. The muscles in his body started protesting from lack of movement and he took a deep breath and slowly stretched his fingers, all the while keeping a close eye on the environment._

_They were targeting this particular clan solely because their leader had his eyes set on one of the most powerful items in their world and rumour had it that the pack leader had it locked up in his hide-out. The rest of them were just hoping to gain something out of this at all. Carefully he made his way around the warehouse, hiding in the shadows when he spotted some movement. If there was one advantage that vampires had in this world, it was stealth, and Changmin smiled to himself as he passed right behind a guard without being noticed. One last look at the back of the building told him that everything was still the same. They could move forward with their plan._

\---

Changmin hated work related parties. Too many people in a small space, and barely enough alcohol to get him through the night. The worst thing, apart from the forced socialising of course, was that sleeping off the resulting hangover took way too much time out of his precious weekend. However, as far as parties went, this one wasn’t too bad. Someone he vaguely remembered seeing around was leaving the company and the people in charge of planning had only invited the departments the girl had actually dealt with. Still, that left at least one other thing for Changmin to complain about to Kyuhyun while secluding themselves in a corner.

“Do you think I can somehow leave before we are forced to take care of Mr. Zero Tolerance?”

Changmin nodded towards their manager, who, on his fifth bottle of beer, was now ranting to one of their colleagues about Disney movies. Kyuhyun kicked at his ankle.

“Don’t you dare bail on me.”

Changmin snorted and kicked back. “Like you weren’t planning on doing the same.”

Kyuhyun had a slight blush on his cheeks, but whether it was from the wine or a silent admittance to guilt, Changmin couldn’t tell. He spend the next hour watching their colleagues make a fool of themselves while listening to a running commentary from Kyuhyun, only interrupting him to add his own remarks. He was actually somewhat enjoying himself until one of said colleagues made his way over to them.

Changmin raised an eyebrow at the man, not recognising him, and not feeling obliged to play nice with people from other departments. Kyuhyun, however, got up and greeted the other before introducing them.

 “Yunho, this is Changmin. Changmin - Yunho. I worked with him on last month’s project.”

Yunho was either dimwitted or drunk, the situation pointing towards the latter, because he smiled happily at Changmin and gave a little wave.

“Nice to meet you.”

If it wasn’t for the overly happy act, Changmin would almost consider him attractive. He was just a little shorter than him, with delicate hands, a kittenish face, and a plush bottom lip that had Changmin licking his own. He also looked exactly like the kind of cheery corporate employee that Changmin really didn’t want to talk to at a party like this, or maybe at all. Reluctantly, he bowed and mumbled a greeting while trying to keep his expression somewhat pleasant.

It seemed that Yunho walking over to them had somehow pointed out the location of their not so secret hide-out to all of their colleagues and within no time Kyuhyun was forcibly drawn into a conversation about next week’s deadlines, and Changmin was left by himself, his chagrined expression thankfully keeping most people from actually talking to him.

“So, you work with Kyuhyun?”

Except Yunho, it seemed. Changmin turned to him, annoyed at the way this evening was turning out, and tried to stare him down while at the same time answering his question with the least amount of words possible.

“Yes.”

Yunho blinked and then went back to smiling. “That’s great! You two seem really close.”

Changmin really didn’t feel like elaborating. Or talking. “Uh-uh,” he mumbled while sipping his wine and looking around for an out.

“I heard a lot of good things about you,” Yunho said, still smiling.

Frowning slightly, Changmin turned to him. “From Kyuhyun? Are you sure?”

Yunho laughed. Actually laughed. With his head thrown back and eyes crinkling at the corners. Changmin jumped slightly at the sound, but quickly recomposed himself, a corner of his mouth moving up without his permission. He hadn’t been joking, but that was all right.

He was about to ask what it was that Yunho actually did in their company, his curiosity piqued, when his manager decided to stumble over to him and drag him into conversation. Quite literally. An arm was slung around his shoulders with some effort and proceeded to pull him down to where he could smell the alcohol on his manager’s breath. Changmin grimaced. The man stumbled over his name repeatedly until he finally interrupted him. “Yes, Mr. Kim”

“I like you, Ch- Hc- Chwangmin. But you are also a pain in the ass,” the manager whispered to him rather loudly. “You- You are- You’re loyal, you work hard, but I know. I know, Chwangmin.”

“Sir?” Changmin said, barely keeping his expression under control. For someone who got drunk so easily, his manager had quite a memory and he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

His manager shook his head and looked around with a dramatic flair that only the best soap opera stars would be able to copy, before narrowing his eyes and pulling Changmin even closer by his neck. “You speak in- infr- informally about me.”

Behind him, Yunho laughed again, and Changmin was distracted for a second, trying to look past the arm blocking his view, before he noticed the gleam in his manager’s eyes. He swallowed, and resolved to kill Kyuhyun. He had no idea how his manager found out, but Kyuhyun was sure to be involved since he was the only one Changmin talked to about work at all. In front of him, his manager was smirking in triumph and Changmin cursed. It was too late to deny it now.

“As punim- pui- as a result, you have to-” his manager paused, looking lost in thought for a moment before grinning again. “You have to get me another drink!”

A hand slipped beneath his shirt and he shivered as warm fingertips slid over his skin while his manager pressed closer. Before he could do something about it, Yunho was suddenly there, pulling the hand away with a huge smile on his face.

“Hyung, let’s get you home.”

“Yunnie!” His manager exclaimed too close to his ear, and let him go only to drape himself around Yunho. Changmin scowled and tried to suppress the urge to rub at his ear while his manager continued to chatter loudly and Yunho nodded in all the right places. Changmin couldn’t tell if he was actually listening or had had a lot of practice. He watched him guide his manager in the direction of the door, feeling weirdly disquieted until Yunho stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

“Coming?”

The question surprised him, but Yunho didn’t wait for his reply. Quickly, he looked around for Kyuhyun and discovered him backed into a corner by a one of the front desk secretaries. Kyuhyun saw him looking and immediately started motioning for help, desperate to get away from the overly friendly guy. Changmin smirked and gave a little wave, before quickly following Yunho out. Kyuhyun would get his revenge, as always, but for now he couldn’t help but feel smug.

He grabbed his coat and stepped outside, fully expecting Yunho to be long gone, but two streets away he found him trying to get his now barely conscious manager into a car, while the guy was trying to kiss him. Amused and slightly horrified because it might as well have been him, Changmin stopped and watched as Yunho somehow kept his calm.

“Heechul,” Yunho said and Changmin’s manager sighed and backed off rather dramatically, sprawling in the back of the car while saying something to Yunho that Changmin didn’t catch.

Yunho laughed and closed the door before turning around and spotting him. Changmin hadn’t really thought things through and froze, blinking stupidly at Yunho.

“There you are!” Yunho said, without a trace of awkwardness. “I was wondering if you were coming. You didn’t look like you were enjoying the party much.”

Changmin hesitated before nodding. “I wasn’t.”

Yunho shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the car with a smile. “I guess you didn’t really feel like taking Heechul home either.”

He glanced at the prone form of his manager in the back of the car and tried to think of a reply that wouldn’t come back to haunt him, but his face must’ve been telling enough because Yunho laughed again, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet night. Changmin shrugged with one shoulder, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Need a ride?”

Even though he was sorely tempted, Changmin shook his head. He only lived a couple of streets away. “Thanks, but I’ll walk.”

Yunho hesitated for a second, before closing his mouth and nodding, almost to himself. Changmin felt thrown off-balance and wanted to say something to keep the conversation going and maybe get that smile back but before he could Yunho had moved to the driver’s side of the car.

“Yunho-” He started. The other immediately looked up, giving Changmin his full attention.

“Thanks for-” Changmin stopped and glanced at his manager. Deciding to play it safe he just inclined his head towards the backseat where his manager was now sleeping against the window.

Yunho looked at him for a moment across the hood of the car, before shrugging. “No problem.” Yunho waved briefly and opened the door.

Heart skipping a beat, Changmin took a step forward. “Lunch?” He blurted out.

Yunho’s lips curled into a smile while Changmin rediscovered his balance. “I’d like that. See you at work.”

It was only the sound of the car starting that startled Changmin out of his spot on the pavement and he watched Yunho drive off before heading off himself. The night air was cool on his skin, but the wine in his belly made him feel weirdly warm all the way home.

_\---_

_The item wasn’t there. Their clan leader was shouting at him, at the dead bodies, the empty chest, at everything and everyone, his voice crackling in his ears. The rumour must’ve been wrong, although Changmin didn’t really see the problem. Their clan had won, easily, the werewolf pack not even posing a real challenge, and more importantly they had found a lot of other stuff. His fellow clan members were quiet, except for the occasional mumble, but as he inspected his new dagger, he didn’t think he was misinterpreting the uneasy atmosphere. Their leader was now shouting at the guy who had provided the information, one of their newest members, and the guy was stammering through his answers. Changmin grit his teeth and put his dagger away._

_“Taemin,” He interrupted, “tell us again what you heard.”_

_Their leader rounded on him, ready to start shouting again when Taemin answered, relief clearly audible in his voice._

_“They said the crystal was held by a clan leader, and then someone said it was the werewolf clan.”_

_“CLEARLY THEY WERE WRONG.”_

_Changmin sighed and let their leader rage for half a minute before interrupting again._

_“Can you remember anything else?” It could just be the second source that had been wrong; it might still be a clan leader._

_“Not really, someone jokingly mentioned the forest clan, but -”_

_“You are absolutely useless, you shit. Of course it’s not the forest clan, they don’t even fight! How the fuck would they have gotten it.”_

_Changmin frowned while their leader ranted. Nobody had heard from the forest clan in a while, which wasn’t unusual since they always did their own thing, but maybe something else was going on. Nobody knew who had gotten the item first, or where it had been found. Maybe the peaceful forest clan had abandoned their code, or maybe they had just found it somewhere. All they had to go on were rumours. The only reason they were even going after it was the fact that higher-ups had said the item was real. If the forest clan did have it, they would probably be aware of the interest._

_He waited until silence fell, their leader breathing hard, before speaking up again. “Taemin, do you remember the exact words?”_

_“Why does it matter?” Their leader snapped._

_Changmin scowled but managed to reply calmly. “It might not have been a joke.”_

_\---_

“Sooo,” Kyuhyun said as he sat down across from Changmin. “Here I was, eating by myself again.”

Changmin continued to type his report, feeling distinctly uncomfortable about the direction this conversation was going in.

“No wonder, who would want to eat across from your ugly mug,” he replied, slightly too late for it to come across as natural. He cursed himself mentally.

“Oh don’t play coy, you love eating with me, which is why your absence of the past two weeks is making people wonder.” Kyuhyun placed his elbows on the desk and leaned forward, a knowing look in his eyes.

Changmin scoffed and kept on typing, even though he was fairly sure his report wasn’t making much sense anymore.

“The rumour mill says-,” Kyuhyun started.

Changmin interrupted him, taking a short break from his typing to glare at his friend. “You mean you.”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “Fine, I heard you’ve thrown my amazing company to the curb to eat lunch with Yunho instead.”

“Yeah well, he pays,” Changmin replied, fighting a blush. He and Kyuhyun didn’t eat lunch together _that_ regularly, usually on different schedules even though they worked in the same department, so he had hoped that his absence would go unnoticed for a bit longer.

“Seriously? It’s true? How does he survive? Are you sure you didn’t kill him and hid his body somewhere?” Kyuhyun was laughing out loud now and drawing the attention of their colleagues. Changmin kicked him under the desk, although his glare was rendered rather ineffective by the blush now spreading over his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Kyuhyun stopped laughing and stared at him instead, surprise on his face. The silence was sudden and stretched on, even with the copier loudly blurting out page after page a couple of meters away. Changmin’s fingers curled into fists above the keyboard. “What,” he ground out, staring at the screen in front of him.

“Oh my god,” Kyuhyun said. “You like him. You actually like spending time with him.”

“No, I don’t,” Changmin snapped. “We just have lunch together.”

Kyuhyun looked him up and down and snorted. “You hate people.”

“And I love food,” Changmin started typing again.

“And Yunho,” Kyuhyun said, leaning back in his chair, a smug expression on his face.

Somehow his brain interpreted that as the opportune time to fumble and manage to knock his stapler off his desk. He looked at the damned thing wishing he could somehow shift the blame onto it. When the stapler was in its place again he turned to glare at Kyuhyun.

“Will you stop? I do not like Yunho,” Changmin said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’ve only had lunch together a couple of times,” Changmin protested. “Nothing else.”

“You sound kind of disappointed,” Kyuhyun said with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Changmin said, even though he knew it was the equivalent of admitting defeat. His brain wasn’t working with him today.

“I knew it!” Kyuhyun jumped up in triumph. “He asked about you, you know, when we were working together.”

That bit of information made Changmin’s ears prick up a bit, although he would never admit it to Kyuhyun. His best friend noticed anyway, but decided to be a smug ass about it as usual and teased him for another couple of minutes before settling down and turning more serious.

“So, what’s going on?”

Thoroughly chagrined, Changmin crossed his arms in front of him. “I thought you knew?”

“Oh come on, Min. Did this start at the party? Is that why you ditched me? I knew you weren’t really taking Mr. Kim home.”

Changmin snorted.

“I introduced you two, I deserve to get the details!”

Realising that Kyuhyun would continue to push until he got what he wanted Changmin leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. “I asked him out to lunch. Then we had lunch a couple of times.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “You asked him?”

Changmin shifted uneasily.

“So you like him,” Kyuhyun said.

Before he could deny anything, Kyuhyun interrupted him.

“Not a question. So why the bad mood? He seems interested, and you were happy enough after the party.”

Scowling, he grabbed the stapler just to have something in his hands. “I don’t want to talk about it, we’re at work.”

Unimpressed, Kyuhyun looked around at their half-empty office. The managers were in a meeting and most of their colleagues were clustered around the coffee machine.

“I’m not a girl,” Changmin grunted out, desperately grasping at straws so he could ignore this conversation a little longer. Kyuhyun just looked at him, not even deeming that worthy of a response.

“I don’t know, okay? All we talk about is work, even if I ask about his weekends or hobbies or whatever. It’s nice and he’s nice, but-” Changmin sighed and threw his stapler back on the desk, prepared for a sarcastic remark. He had wanted to say it was just like any other lunch with colleagues, but then he only had lunch with Kyuhyun and they didn’t talk about work all that much.

“Maybe he doesn’t have any real hobbies?” Kyuhyun said. “Plus it’s not like we do anything interesting in our weekends either.”

Changmin sighed again. He knew Kyuhyun was right, but there was just something slightly off about their conversations that couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The whole situation also made him feel really unsure about Yunho’s intentions. Maybe the guy wasn’t interested at all and was just looking for more friends at work. He was about to try and explain it to Kyuhyun again when he looked up to find his friend grinning at him. Or at something behind him.

“Hey Yunho.”

Yunho walked up to them with a small wave and greeted Kyuhyun before turning to him with an apologetic smile.

“Changminnie I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to lunch, we had a deadline at three,” Yunho said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Changmin shook his head, awkwardly aware of Kyuhyun watching their interaction. “No problem, I know you are busy this week.”

“Still, I feel bad.” Yunho glanced at the desk and then back up at Changmin. “Can I take you out to dinner this Friday after work?”

His brain took a minute to actually process the words and he stared at Yunho blankly until Kyuhyun subtly nudged him.

“I’m actually busy on Friday-”

Yunho seemed to deflate before his eyes and Changmin hurried to finish his sentence. “But how about Saturday?”

Immediately perking up, Yunho took a moment to think and then replied. “That works! Around 7?”

Changmin found himself nodding and exchanging phone numbers, unable to hide his smile completely. After Yunho left he stared at his phone, ignoring Kyuhyun’s smug expression. “Kyu?”

His friend hummed in response. “Yes, Changminnie?”

The nickname made him cringe and smile at the same time, his memory reminding him of how it sounded when Yunho said it. Much better. “Did I just get asked on a date?”

Kyuhyun laughed for what seemed like minutes before rolling away in his office chair. An hour later, Changmin got an email.

-Hey asshole, If you weren’t with Yunho, why didn’t you eat lunch with me?-

It took Changmin a moment to catch on, and then he grinned and typed a reply.

-Like I said, your ugly mug.-

\---

 “I asked around for you,” Kyuhyun said as they walked home on Friday.

“I didn’t ask you to do anything,” Changmin said, ready to fall asleep but knowing he had at least a couple of hours still in front of him.

Kyuhyun ignored him. “Nobody has ever heard of Yunho dating anyone. Sure, he went out with some people while he worked here, but apparently it never resulted in anything lasting. One girl even said that no one at our company has ever seen his apartment. Maybe he is a serial killer, hiding his torture victims in his bedroom or something.”

“What are you? A private investigator?”

Against his will, Kyuhyun’s gossip was making him wonder why things didn’t work out for Yunho. He was nice and attentive and there was absolutely nothing to complain about in the looks department. Changmin scowled, suddenly reminded of the fact that he had barely seen Yunho after they had agreed on dinner. That, combined with a lack of sleep, had put him in a rather bad mood. Maybe the guy was just too busy to date, or to hang around with friends outside of work, or him. It wasn’t like he himself invited people over a lot. Only Kyuhyun had been to his place before, and with good reason. He barely had time to date right now anyway, he reminded himself. It suited him just fine seeing Yunho only during lunch. The sour taste the thought left in his mouth told him otherwise, but he squared his shoulders and tried to ignore the niggling feeling of disappointment.

“He seems like a private person,” Kyuhyun added more gently.

When Changmin didn’t reply he tried again.

“Text me after your date, yeah?”

“Why in the world would I do that?”

“So I know you weren’t his latest victim.”

Kyuhyun laughed as he dodged Changmin’s foot.

_\---_

_Contrary to what Changmin had expected, his clan leader didn’t need much convincing. He clung to Changmin’s suggestion like it was his last chance to live and managed to present it as his own idea to boot, much to Changmin’s chagrin. Taemin had send him a message during the week to thank him and to let him known that pretty much nobody believed their leader anymore whenever he claimed to have come up with an idea. Their next clan meeting was mostly spent cursing silently, while not-listening to the idiot proposing a direct attack. Eventually Changmin got sick of the absolute nonsense being discussed and made some other suggestions while trying not to shout at their leader._

_Somewhat decent plans were eventually formed and Changmin send Taemin and one of his friends to see if they could even locate the forest clan in the first place. Surprisingly enough it only took a day for them to find the first forest clan members and Changmin knew it was just a matter of time until they found the hideout now. A date was picked and plans were set in motion. The clan started preparing, determined to be in top condition for the raid._

_\---_

Yunho had suggested they meet in front of the restaurant which Changmin hadn’t thought anything of until he was there, ten minutes early and without anything else to think about. He was excited but nervous, not having any idea what to expect, and it wasn’t long before he was fiddling with his phone trying to distract himself.

Three texts to Kyuhyun later, he noticed Yunho walking up to him and quickly put his phone back in his pocket. Yunho looked amazing in a tailored coat over a soft looking sweater and Changmin couldn’t help but look him up and down again, mouth slightly parted.

“Hey,” Yunho said softly when he had reached him, eyes warm and lips turned upward slightly. “Were you waiting long?”

Changmin finally caught himself and shook his head instead of trying his voice. They both hesitated unsure of how to proceed until Yunho’s face broke out into a smile.

“You look great. Ready to head in?”

Changmin nodded and Yunho placed a hand on his lower back and guided him inside. Incredibly aware of the touch, Changmin somehow managed not to stumble. Before he knew it they were both seated at a lovely table in a corner and waiting on their meals. Changmin was actually really enjoying himself as Yunho chatted amicably about some their colleagues, feeling more relaxed than he had been in a while, but a thought kept niggling at the back of his mind. After their dinner was served Changmin saw his chance.

“So how has your weekend been so far?”

“Fine, didn’t do much,” Yunho replied easily, and continued eating. Changmin looked at his plate and chewed on his bottom lip instead.

“So what do you usually do?” he tried again.

“Just relax, I guess?” Yunho didn’t meet his eyes. “What about you?”

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Changmin stared at Yunho while trying to formulate a smooth reply. “Uhm, about the same.” Well, there went that plan. Yunho didn’t seem to notice however, and smoothly switched topics to something he had seen on the news. Sighing, Changmin took another bite and decided to just enjoy the evening. Maybe Kyuhyun was right and Yunho just didn’t have any hobbies.

By the time their dessert came, Changmin had managed to relax a little with the help of two glasses of wine. Yunho had seemed content to just chat with him and enjoy the food throughout the main course, but as soon as the waiter left this time, Yunho looked up at him shyly and held out a spoonful of his ice cream.

“Want a taste?”

Changmin took a split second to decide and then leaned forward to take the bite. Even with the ice cream in his mouth he could feel his cheeks heating up and hoped it didn’t show. The taste was delicious and he couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as he licked his lips. When he looked up Yunho was staring at him, spoon still raised halfway to Changmin. He quickly caught himself and coughed in his other hand.

“Good?”

Changmin nodded, unable to stop smiling. When he looked at his own dessert he was torn between offering Yunho a bite of the cheesecake he had ordered so he could watch that full bottom lip wrap around a spoon or just keeping the delicious looking piece all to himself. It must have shown because Yunho hid a smile behind his hand and offered him another bite instead.

Even with Yunho feeding him some of his ice cream, Changmin finished his dessert way before Yunho did and couldn’t help but sigh after the last bite disappeared into his stomach. Yunho laughed and Changmin suddenly felt very self-conscious.

“I’m not normally this bad,” he muttered half-heartedly.

Yunho laughed even harder. “You do remember we had lunch together several times, right?”

Caught in his lie, Changmin ended up grinning as well.

At the end of the evening Yunho insisted on paying and came back with Changmin’s coat in his hand. It was dark when they stepped outside and Changmin took a deep breath of the fresh air and fell into step besides Yunho, hands shoved in his pockets. He could see Yunho glancing at him from the corners of his eyes but every time he looked, Yunho’s eyes were anywhere but on him. They walked in a charged silence for a while, Changmin not ready to say goodbye yet, until suddenly Yunho stopped in the middle of the street, staring straight ahead.

“What’s wrong?”

Yunho had gone tense and didn’t look at him.

“Yunho?”

Starting to feel concerned Changmin turned towards him and touched his arm. Yunho’s gaze shot towards his hand and then up to his face, eyes wide. It took only a second before he seemed to snap out of it and smiled at Changmin, although the tense set of his shoulders remained.

“Uhm, I was walking without thinking. Did you come by bus?”

They had passed the bus stop a little while back, Changmin remembered, but he hadn’t paid it any mind, content to walk around with Yunho. Frowning slightly, he nodded. “Yeah, what about you?”

“Oh, uhm, well,” Yunho stammered. “I live here. I didn’t mean to – Uhm.” He waved vaguely at the apartment building they were standing in front of.

Relieved, Changmin laughed. Was Yunho worried that Changmin might think him dishonourable or careless or something? Yunho didn’t seem _that_ uptight, but he had taken things very slowly so far. When Yunho blushed, Changmin arched an eyebrow at him and took a step closer to Yunho.

“I don’t see the problem,” he said. Reaching out, he ran a hand up Yunho’s shoulder. When Yunho just stared at him blankly Changmin had a moment of doubt, before thinking fuck it. He wrapped his hand around Yunho’s neck and kissed him softly.

It had been a while since he had last kissed someone and the short press of lips made his stomach flip. He pulled back slightly to gauge Yunho’s reaction, just in case he had read things all wrong, but before he could get very far, two hands slipped under his coat to land on his waist and Yunho tilted his head up slightly to capture his lips again. Changmin hummed happily and buried his fingers in Yunho’s soft hair so he could deepen the kiss. His senses were in overdrive, taking in every detail, the smell of Yunho’s shampoo, Yunho’s eyes closing as he exhaled softly against Changmin’s lips, the way Yunho shivered under his hands when he gently sucked on his bottom lip. Yunho went surprisingly pliant in his arms to Changmin’s joy, and it wasn’t long before he had him pressed against the wall of his building, their kisses no longer tame. Yunho was breathing heavily, his fingers clenched in his sweater while Changmin found a spot on his neck that made him gasp. He let his hands sneak under Yunho’s sweater to finally touch some skin and the patterns his fingers drew had Yunho shivering against him, whispering his name on an exhale.

Changmin took that as his cue to lick at the newly formed hickey on Yunho’s neck in apology before nuzzling the side of Yunho’s face. He wanted to kiss Yunho again, but the other looked a bit overwhelmed.

“You okay?” Changmin asked softly. Maybe he had gone a bit too fast for Yunho’s sensibilities. He smirked inwardly and stroked a finger over the dark red spot on Yunho’s neck, earning another shiver.

“I- not here,” Yunho whispered.

“Invite me in?” Changmin suggested, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Yunho froze and this time Changmin could feel it. His whole body tensed up under his hands and Changmin immediately took a step back so he could see Yunho’s expression. It was panicked.

“Yunho, what’s wrong?” Changmin asked, moving his hand to Yunho’s arm.

Yunho shook his head. “I- Nothing. I just-”

Changmin frowned. Had he gone too fast? But if that was the case why didn’t Yunho just say so? This was technically their first date, so Changmin could understand that.

“Enough for one night?” he asked.

Yunho started to shake his head, and then stopped and exhaled slowly. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“No problem,” Changmin said, stepping away a little more. He didn’t know what to do, he felt worried and uneasy, as well as terrified that he had blown his chance. Something was definitely off. Yunho looked up as the stepped away, and the regret in his eyes helped settle some of his worries, but he still had to force a smile on his face. “No problem. I should get home anyway.”

The space between them suddenly seemed vast and Yunho hesitated before crossing it again and kissing Changmin. It lasted only a second but Changmin felt reassured and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist, careful not to push it.

“I had a great time,” Yunho said softly.

“Me too.”

“Lunch on Monday?” There was a sparkle in Yunho’s eyes again and it took all of Changmin’s restraint not to kiss him senseless.

“I’d like that,” he said instead, and earned another fleeting kiss before Yunho stepped out of his hold. He waved as he stepped inside the apartment building and Changmin watched until he disappeared out of sight.

_\---_

_Changmin was slightly distracted when he met up with his clan on Sunday, replaying the kisses in his mind every five minutes. Taemin made a joke about it, but Changmin didn’t even bother replying and just smiled. Everything was in place, and once the fights started he would be fine, he had never botched a battle before. Their clan leader was droning on and on about the crystal, what it supposedly looked like and what to do if anyone found it (give it to him). Changmin yawned and for the first time in his life, kind of wished that it was Monday already._

_As soon as it turned dark, they entered the forest, the scouts leading them in the right direction. They didn’t encounter anyone for ages until the scouts announced that they had reached their destination. The camp wasn’t big, the scouts had told them, but it was spread out. Through the trees Changmin could see some tents, some buildings, all made from wood and leaves, and leather. He thought he saw something large and white move, and he heard some dryads to the right, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly where they were. They spread out in a half-circle and waited for the signal. Changmin could feel his heart beating in his chest. This should be easy enough; with the forest clan staying out of clan fights they would lack both experience and equipment. On the other hand, nobody really knew what went on there and all the information they lacked was making Changmin nervous. They should’ve waited longer, done more research._

_Their leader shouted for them to go and then they were moving forwards, some running, some sneaking. Changmin pulled his daggers and made for the forest spirits. Before he had encountered anyone, he heard the first sounds of attack. He looked around but couldn’t spot his clan members. Not good. Deciding to switch tactics he ducked inside the first tent he came across and started looking. Nothing. Within a minute he was outside again. He spotted two of his clan not far away, fighting the dryads he had heard before, but they seem to be handling it just fine. Still there was no one else. Were they being tricked or was the forest clan really that ill-prepared? Did they not even have any guards? Changmin leaned forward slightly trying to pick out the surroundings. By sheer luck he noticed the shape shifter before it reached him, hands already turning into claws. Immediately he jumped to the side and twisted around, barely blocking the second attack. He dropped into a crouch and waited for the third, resisting the temptation to attack. The shape shifter moved around him in a circle, forcing him to turn as well. Right when he was about to move the other attacked, grazing his shoulder. Changmin cursed but managed a hit with his dagger. And then it was back to circling each other._

_This was taking too long; other clan members could show up any moment. Changmin glanced around and only just managed to dodge another attack. He cursed again. The shape shifter had a larger reach with his claws than Changmin had with his daggers. He knew what he had to do, but it was risky. Gritting his teeth he stopped moving. The shape shifter jumped. Changmin rolled forward, taking him by surprise, and punched his dagger upwards right in his belly. After that it took only two more hits and the shifter was dead. A quick search of the body revealed no crystal and Changmin headed for cover. An awful sound came from directly in front of him and taking a split-second decision Changmin ran towards the noise._

_In a small clearing their clan leader was ruthlessly attacking what looked like a large white horse. Changmin stopped in his tracks and did a double take. A unicorn, it was a unicorn. He hadn’t seen one before in this world, but he knew they were out there. The creature was already hurt, although their clan leader had taken a hit as well as far as Changmin could tell. He was grinning madly, however, and soon enough Changmin realised why. This was the leader of the forest clan. The unicorn charged again and while their leader wasn’t the strongest fighter, he had good weapons, and the unicorn lacked experience. The attack was easily countered, and the unicorn was now both hurt and facing the wrong way. Sure of his victory, their leader advanced and then suddenly the fight turned around before Changmin’s eyes. Using its hind legs the unicorn kicked their leader and he flew back a couple of feet. Slowly, he got up, obviously dazed, but by then the unicorn had turned around and charged. Their leader was hit directly in the chest._

_Changmin could only look as their clan leader died in front of him. As he watched, the unicorn moved away slowly, clearly hurt, and something about it made Changmin hesitate. He could just give up, call off the clan. There would be hell to pay, but who cared. Right when he was about to call out the signal, something whizzed past him and hit the unicorn in the side. Changmin stood frozen as the creature fell down, and Taemin burst from the wood, cheering. He could hear the rest of the clan echo the cheer as they started to move out of the woods and into the clearing. Taemin stopped next to the creature and called his name. Reluctantly Changmin came over and stared down at the unicorn for a long time as his clan members gathered around him._

_“Does he have it?” Taemin whispered after a while._

_Changmin sighed and knelt down to look. When he held up a small crystal statue moments later, in the shape of a unicorn, the rest of the clan cheered loudly. Nobody noticed Changmin’s silence as they made their way out of the forest._

_\----_

Monday morning, Changmin came into work dead tired, but eagerly anticipating lunch. He even managed to finish some work that he had lying around and only started looking at the clock every five minutes after eleven. It wasn’t long before Kyuhyun found him either and his best friend punched him in the arm with a smirk.

“What was that for?” Changmin asked without his usual venom.

“You didn’t reply to my texts,” Kyuhyun replied, looking smug. “But judging by your expression maybe your date didn’t end at all?”

“No, I forgot actually,” Changmin laughed as Kyuhyun’s expression turned sour.

“I ought to punch you again, but I’ll refrain in exchange for information,” he said as he sat down on the corner of Changmin’s desk.

“It was nice.”

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow.

“We’re having lunch again today,” Changmin added. He still hadn’t figured out how to go ask Yunho about what had happened, or how he’d like for this to go, but for once he felt assured it would work itself out. He didn’t really feel like discussing it with Kyuhyun though, and torturing his friend was his second favourite hobby anyway.

“Today?” Kyuhyun asked, surprised.

Changmin frowned. “Yeah, why?”

“I’m not sure, but I thought I heard someone say that Yunho didn’t show up today. I was kind of surprised to see you here, actually,” he added with a wink. “I could be mistaken though.”

Suddenly uneasy, Changmin checked his email. Nothing, and nothing on his phone either. Yunho hadn’t looked sick on Saturday, but on the other hand, Changmin hadn’t heard from him on Sunday either, although he hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. It’s not like they had been emailing or texting before that. He typed a quick text and sent it to Yunho. Kyuhyun was looking at him with an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face.

“You have it kind of bad, don’t you?”

Changmin glared at him until he left.

\---

Lunch came around and still there was no word from Yunho. He hadn’t picked up his phone when Changmin had called him either. By now, Changmin was genuinely worried, and he quickly walked down to Yunho’s department to ask around. Some people thought he was sick but nobody really knew anything. It wasn’t long before someone asked him why he needed to talk to Yunho specifically, and whether anyone else could help him out. Changmin gave a quick shake of his head and walked back to his own department, defeated.

He spent the rest of the day fidgeting with his phone, wanting to call Yunho again and again until he picked up but also realising he might just be overreacting. They had only gone on one date, what if he really was just sick? How would twenty missed calls from him look then? Around three o clock the thought occurred to him that maybe Yunho was avoiding him. Maybe Changmin had done something wrong after all and Yunho didn’t want to see him anymore. Maybe he had realised on Sunday that he actually didn’t like Changmin all that much.

Kyuhyun eventually took pity on him and tried calling Yunho on his phone. With every second, Changmin’s heart clawed further up his throat and when Kyuhyun frowned and hung up, he was close to panicking. Kyuhyun took one look at him before pushing him back down in his chair.

“Do you know where Yunho lives?”

Confused, Changmin shook his head. “Just the building”

“Okay, wait here. I’ve got an idea.”

Changmin watched as Kyuhyun stalked over to their manager who had just stepped out of his office. Mr. Kim didn’t look happy with the interruption and Changmin’s eyes widened and Kyuhyun started talking to him. Mr. Kim only looked in his direction once, a weird expression on his face before nodding, and replying to Kyuhyun, who quickly wrote something down.

Next thing he knew Kyuhyun was throwing his coat at him and telling him to grab his stuff.

“You owe me big time,” he said as Changmin quickly packed his laptop and papers.

“What did you do?”

“You caught the flu from Yunho and need to go home, and I needed his address because he wasn’t picking up his phone and there was a problem I needed to discuss with him. I’m not sure he really believed the latter, but I got his address anyway. Not sure what he’ll ask in exchange though.”

“How did you convince him that I was sick?” Changmin said full of disbelief.

“You should probably take a look at yourself before you go over to Yunho’s place,” Kyuhyun replied and pulled a weird face.

Half in shock, Changmin only barely managed to thank Kyuhyun before he was ushered out the door and into the lift under the guise of support.

“Good luck, and don’t be a creeper,” Kyuhyun said and pushed the small paper with Yunho’s address into his hand right before the doors closed.

\---

The street in front of Yunho’s apartment building was way more crowded during the day and it took a while before he realised that he wasn’t going to get buzzed through the front door, no matter how many times he pressed the doorbell. He chewed on his bottom lip. Was Yunho away? He was about to press the button one last time when the door suddenly opened and a woman stepped out. He got a strange look but the door closed slowly and Changmin slipped inside as soon as the woman’s back was turned. Once inside, he hesitated. Was this considered creepy? He really had no right, he had only known Yunho for a couple of weeks, and Yunho had never invited him over. But Yunho hadn’t come to work and wasn’t picking up his phone, what if something was really wrong and Yunho needed help?

Squaring his shoulders he stepped into the lift and after a look at the address pressed the button for the fifth floor. The lift was eerily quiet and Changmin breathed a sigh of relief when the movement slowed and the doors opened. Looking at the paper again, he turned left in the hallway and made his way past several doors until he reached the right one, number 54. Before he could start doubting himself he rang the doorbell and listened closely. No sound came from the other side. After a minute, he pressed the doorbell again. And then again. Nothing.

“Fuck,” Changmin whispered, at a loss. He knocked on the door half-heartedly. This was pointless. He sighed and turned around only to stop and listen again. Was that a lock he heard? Heart skipping a beat, he faced the door again and raised his hand to knock again. The door opened and Changmin came face to face with Yunho. But not the Yunho he was familiar with. Before him was Yunho in his pyjamas, his hair sticking out in every direction, and was that drool? Overwhelmed by relief that Yunho seemed to be okay, Changmin couldn’t help but smile even as he felt some of the worry turn into anger at having been ignored. Yunho looked adorable rubbing at his eyes and grunting out a “what?”

“Yunho,” Changmin said.

Yunho’s tired eyes flew open. “Changmin?”

“Hey. I’m sorry, but I-” He didn’t get the chance to finish his explanation.

“Oh no, no no no,” Yunho said, panicked, and tried to close the door.

Somehow the hurt that lanced through Changmin at those words made him react fast enough to get a foot inside to block the door, which might not have been the smartest thing to do, he thought to himself as he cried out in pain.

“Changmin!” Yunho cried out, and the door was pulled away. “Oh god I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Changmin’s hands wrapped around his poor foot, and he had to clench his jaw at the pain still emanating from it. Yunho knelt down next to him and carefully peeled away his fingers, as if he could see the damage with the shoe still on. “Are you okay?” He repeated.

Changmin pushed his hands away and stood up again with some struggle, flinching when his foot refused to take his weight. He felt like screaming.

“Okay? Am I okay?”

Yunho looked up at him, still half on his knees, and Changmin felt his heart clench.

“I thought we-” Changmin swallowed the rest and shoved the hurt down in favour of holding on to the anger. “We were supposed to have lunch and instead you don’t show up, ignore my phone calls, and I was so worried the whole day, I was-” He shakes his head. “And then I get a fucking door shoved in my face. No, I’m not okay, Yunho.”

Pushing a hand through his hair and rubbing and his face, Changmin tried to think of a way to escape this horrible situation without looking like an idiot, limping down the hallway.

“The whole day?” Yunho whispered. Changmin looked up only to notice that Yunho was gaping at him. “The whole day?” He asked again.

“What time is it?”

Throwing his hands in the air in disbelief, Changmin replied. “Four, Yunho, it’s four.”

“Four?” Almost impossibly, Yunho’s eyes widened even more. “I missed work?”

Suddenly worried, Changmin leaned forward and pressed his palm against Yunho’s forehead to check for a fever, feeling like an ass. If Yunho was sick then what the hell had he been doing shouting at him. His foot throbbed and reminded him.

“How did I miss work? I set an alarm?” Yunho asked as he shook off Changmin’s hand. “My boss will kill me.”

He looked up at Changmin and finally seemed to realise what had happened, a look of horror appearing on his face. “Oh god, Minnie. I’m so sorry, I must’ve slept through my alarm. I’m so sorry!”

Changmin felt himself thaw a little from the honest expression on Yunho’s face and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “It’s okay, I might have overreacted a bit.”

“No, it’s my fault. Please let me make it up to you,” Yunho said and touched his hand hesitantly. Changmin shifted and flinched when his foot protested again. Yunho muttered another apology and squeezed his hand gently.

He hesitated but decided to ask anyway. “Can I please come in?”

As expected, Yunho froze and looked down. Giving up, Changmin tried to pull his hand away, preparing himself for a long walk home. Yunho’s fingers tightened around his and he sighed.

“You might as well,” Yunho said.

He sounded so defeated that Changmin almost told him to never mind, but Yunho let go of his hand and stepped inside, clearly expecting Changmin to follow. He had no idea what to expect.

The hallway looked normal enough and he took off his shoes as Yunho passed through a door into what he supposed was his living room. He closed the front door behind him and followed slowly, mindful of his foot, while taking in every detail.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the living room was Yunho standing only a metre or so away, his back turned to him and fidgeting with something in his hands. Right after that he noticed the unicorns. They were everywhere; posters, stuffed toys, statues, pillows, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Changmin gaped. And then suddenly it dawned on him. Yunho had been embarrassed. There was nothing weird going on, Yunho didn’t hate him, he wasn’t hiding any bodies, he was just embarrassed. A startled laugh escaped him, making Yunho cringe.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-” Yunho started, still not looking at him. “I’ll understand if you don’t want-”

“Yunho,” Changmin said and tried to make his way over to him. Yunho finally turned around to look at him and Changmin couldn’t stop smiling as he reached him, leaning on him a little more than his hurt foot allowed for. “I couldn’t care less.”

Yunho clearly hadn’t brushed his teeth, but Changmin could ignore that for a bit while he kissed Yunho softly. The wonder in his eyes had Changmin’s heart in his throat and it was all he could do not to kiss him again.

“Are you sure?” Yunho asked softly.

Changmin nodded and then grimaced. “Besides I have some confessions of my own to make.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to this,” Yunho said with a wry smile, still sounding self-conscious. “Let’s get you to the couch.”

A couple of minutes later, Changmin’s food had been freed and checked over and they were curled up on the couch together, Changmin still looking around in fascination at all the unicorns. It was a bit much for his own tastes but he’d gladly bear it. Besides, if not for this, Yunho would probably be way out of his league.

“So what happened, are you sick?” Changmin asked belatedly, realising that if that was the case he would probably be sick tomorrow as well. Yunho didn’t look sick, however. Just a bit tired and ruffled.

Embarrassed, Yunho shook his head. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to laugh.”

Promises made, Yunho pulled back a little and started to explain.

“Uhm I play this game, online,” He waved a hand in the direction of his computer. Changmin’s interest was immediately piqued.

“Shit, this will sound really stupid,” he said and his hand dropped into his lap. Changmin grabbed it, and intertwined their fingers. Yunho smiled at him and took a deep breath before continuing.

“Well, my character got killed, so I lost all my stuff and had to start over again and uhmm I kind of played until morning and I was going to go to work, but wanted to take a short nap, and well,” Yunho finished.

An uneasy feeling crept up on Changmin and he looked over at the computer again, only to notice a very familiar box.

“Let me guess, you play a unicorn?” he asked, only half-joking.

Yunho blushed slightly and nodded. His stomach dropped.

“I don’t usually play this much, I swear,” Yunho said, sounding uncertain.

Changmin shook his head. “No, no it’s fine, I promise.”

Yunho smiled and after a moment asked Changmin what he liked to do, which had him stumbling over words, trying to avoid the topic until he eventually turned towards Yunho.

“This is going to sound awful, but I have to go home. I need to do something.”

“I get it,” Yunho said, looking dejected.

“You really don’t.” He leaned forward and slid his fingers into Yunho’s hair, pulling him towards him for a kiss. After a second, Yunho relaxed into it and started kissing back until Changmin reluctantly pulled away.

“I promise it has nothing to do-” Changmin hesitated. It kind of did. “I promise I’ll explain later okay?”

Now mostly looking confused, Yunho nodded. It took quite a few more kisses before Changmin was able to tear himself away.

“See you tomorrow?” Yunho asked while seeing him out.

“Yes, definitely yes,” Changmin replied over his shoulder as he hurried down the hallway.

_\---_

_Changmin really hadn’t expected the rest of the clan to be on his side, even with the whole evening he had spent talking to some of the members separately, and he was stunned when their clan leader’s tantrum about the crystal was cut off. His ears almost rang from the sudden silence._

_“We should’ve kicked him off TeamSpeak way earlier,” Taemin eventually said into the quiet. Changmin laughed. They had agreed to keep him in the clan, but he was no longer the leader, much to everyone’s joy._

_“So what happens next?” Taemin asked._

_On Changmin’s screen the other’s character was jumping around on his own, the rest of the clan mostly away from keyboard for the moment, getting lunch. Changmin hovered his mouse over the crystal again. “I don’t know.”_

_“What does it do?” Taemin’s friend asked. Changmin thought his real name was Jinki._

_“Nothing,” Changmin replied. “It’s a collectable, I think.”_

_“All that trouble for a collectible,” Taemin said. “Maybe we can sell it?”_

_Anxious, Changmin clicked on the crystal again. “I have another suggestion-”_

“What the hell Changmin, are you seriously playing this game at work now?”

The sudden question made Changmin jump and he slammed his laptop closed, and pulled out his earphones? before he realised that it was Kyuhyun.

“Shit, you almost gave me a heart attack,” he complained, and grabbed at his chest dramatically.

Kyuhyun snorted. “Seriously Changmin, I love games too, but isn’t this a bit too much? What if Mr. Kim caught you?”

Just the thought made Changmin shudder. Their manager had been throwing suspicious towards him the whole day. “It’s just for today,” Changmin argued. “I need to fix something. Besides, it’s my lunch break in an hour or so.”

“Not a well-deserved one, though,” said Kyuhyun, before taking a sip from his coffee. “Was Yunho all right?”

Changmin nodded. “Yeah, he uhm, he really was just sick. He should be back today though.” He couldn’t help the smile that escaped him at the thought. The mention of Yunho reminded him of his purpose however, and he quickly reopened his laptop. He didn’t notice Kyuhyun rolling his eyes at him, or him leaving.

At lunch time Changmin almost got caught playing by Yunho, which was almost as bad as his manager, and he found enough restraint to leave his laptop in his bag for the remainder of the day and actually get some work done.

Lunch with Yunho was great, although Yunho, like him, wasn’t comfortable with showing a lot of affection at work. Changmin was both relieved and frustrated and after finishing lunch asked Yunho if he was free the next evening. Yunho beamed at him.

At home, Changmin immediately started up his laptop to finish what he had started.

\---

The next day Changmin worked hard and skipped lunch to catch up on his workload. He even got a nod of approval from his manager that was both terrifying and inspiring at the same time. Even so, time seemed to drag on and he had finished everything important almost an hour before he could leave. He spent the rest of his time going over his plan for tonight, and rereading the confirmation email he had gotten.

When Yunho met him after work, Changmin was so excited he didn’t realise that Yunho looked slightly distracted until they were halfway to Changmin’s home. For a second he was worried that his plan had somehow gone wrong. Carefully, he slipped his hand into Yunho’s pocket, trying hard to look casual while doing so, but when Yunho looked over at him with one of his soft smiles, and slipped his fingers through Changmin’s, it was anything but.

“I suck at cooking,” Changmin started. The feeling that was stuck in his chest had him grasping for words and it wasn’t what he had wanted to say at all, not that he had any idea what that was. His cheeks felt warm under Yunho’s gaze. “Is take-out okay? I mean I can try to cook but I’m not sure you’d want to try that and I actually know a nice place so it is much better if we just order in but if you like-”

“Don’t worry so much, Changminnie,” Yunho laughed and squeezed his hand. Changmin promptly shut up and enjoyed the feeling of Yunho leaning into him slightly as they rounded the last corner.

As he let Yunho into his apartment, he managed to sneakily grab the tiny package that had been left for him and hide it away while Yunho explored his recently cleaned room. He had stayed up rather late to make it presentable and was glad for it now.

When he joined Yunho in the living room, the other had already found his prominently featured computer set-up and Changmin fidgeted slightly as he noticed the box in his hands. Yunho looked up at him, surprised. “You didn’t tell me you played too?”

“Yeah about that,” he started, but Yunho wasn’t paying attention, looking at the game with a slight frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Yunho shook his head and placed the box back on his desk. “It’s nothing. Your home is lovely, Changminie.”

“Thanks, but tell me anyway,” Changmin asked as he walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee for the both of them, when Yunho joined him and leaned against the counter.

“It’s weird now that I know you play,” Yunho said with a self-deprecating smile. It only took one look from Changmin before he laughed and continued. “Fine, fine. Well, all my stuff was taken, remember? But when I logged in yesterday one of them came back and she gave me one of my items back. It was just really weird, not that I’m not happy, but-”

Changmin only barely hid his smile as he passed Yunho his coffee and let the way to the couch.

“But what? Here, sit down, I need to grab something.”

Yunho sat and wrapped his fingers around the mug. “Why would she do that?”

When Changmin returned, Yunho looked up at him curiously. “What clan do you play, by the way?”

“Guess,” Changmin said and handed Yunho the package.

“You got me something? But I’m visiting you!” Surprise made Yunho look rather cute, and Changmin was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him. Instead he insisted Yunho take the gift and watched nervously as long fingers finally opened the package.

When Yunho pulled out the small crystal unicorn statue, his expression shifted from stunned, to happy, to confused in seconds.

“I didn’t tell you-” he started and then realisation hit him and his head snapped up to look at Changmin. “You!”

Changmin bit his lip nervously, unable to read Yunho’s reaction. And then Yunho started laughing.

Relief flooded through Changmin and it wasn’t long before he joined in. The unicorn was placed safely on the table in front of them and then Yunho pulled him back onto the couch, and cuddled up to him.

“It’s beautiful, Minnie. Thanks.”

Soft lips pressed against his own and Changmin sighed into the kiss, letting Yunho control the pace. It was languid and tender and his heart swelled even as the first stirrings of desire crept up on him. Later, he told himself. When Yunho pulled away, Changmin leaned against him and tried to gather his thoughts.

“I’m sorry my clan killed you and took your stuff,” Changmin said softly.

Yunho nudged him gently. “It’s just a game, don’t worry.”

When Changmin turned to look at him rather disbelievingly, Yunho had the decency to blush slightly. “Okay fine, it’s not, but I got it back, and a lovely real one to boot.”

Changmin hummed, and enjoyed the warmth of Yunho’s hand on his thigh, seeping through the fabric of his pants.

“So,” Yunho said after another moment and turned towards him, a mischievous smile on his face. “You play a girl.”

It took only one second of Changmin’s affronted expression before Yunho was bursting into laughter. Changmin growled and pressed Yunho into the couch. “You play a unicorn!”

It took several kisses, and a hand sneaking under a shirt before Yunho stopped laughing and Changmin got to enjoy some other sounds instead.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the dbskistic fic exchange, written for midorisaranghae >__> (the prompt kind of ran away with me sob)


End file.
